No One But You
by fox999
Summary: AU Sequel To 'No Matter What' Is Itachi really dead, Is Pein really as evil as he seems, will the two Uchiha brothers be reunited once again after their last heart breaking farewell? ItaSasu, PeinSasu, mild SasoSasu, Rated M for sex OOC
1. I Miss You

Disclaimer: I own Naruto as much as I do Mars (note the sarcasm)

Warning: This story cannot stand on its own; you have to read the previous story, because this is the sequel!! There is a Yaoi scene in this chapter, so if you feel uncomfortable with two extremely hot guys having hot steamy sex, click the back button, cuz darling's this fic ain't for you.

Chapter 1

Pale limbs hung off a large queen sized bed lazily, dark eyes starring off at nothing in particular.

"Itachi..." The young boy whimpered out, feeling his eyes begin to water, before tears began to leak out of his eyes, cascading down his rosy porcelain cheeks, giving him a fallen angel type of look.

( _FlashBack _)

_As Sasuke sobbed on the ground in front of the demolishing building, Pein starred down at him blankly, it had been around an hour after he'd blown up the Akatsuki hideout building, and Sasuke still wouldn't stop crying, the young boy was a complete wreck and it annoyed the orange-haired man to see the impact Itachi had on his younger brother._

_Sighing irritated, he walked over towards the now sniffling raven, though he'd stopped producing tears he was still trembling terribly, Pein knelt down in front of the boy, wincing at Sasuke's broken gaze._

_Clearing his throat he asked in a husky voice, "You done?"_

_The young Uchiha didn't respond, not even reacting when the leader of the Akatsuki picked him up swiftly walking away from the burning building until he could no longer see the fallen hideout._

( _FlashBack _)

It'd been almost a year since then, and not one day went by that the young Uchiha didn't blame himself for what had happened to his elder brother.

"I see you're finally awake."

The raven tensed at the seductive tone of the familiar voice, repressing a shiver when he felt lips at his neck, a warm, wet tongue running along his most sensitive area slowly licking up and down.

"Tell me Sasuke, who do you belong to?"

Said raven said nothing as strong yet lean muscled arms wrapped themselves around his waist, sitting him up before bringing him to a well-built naturally toned chest.

"Come on Sasuke, tell me, or would you rather I force it out of you, Hm?" The sultry voice whispered, before sucking at the white porcelain like skin roughly, leaving a dark hickey.

Black orbs starred down at the comforter of the bed painfully, his eyes were full of remorse and sadness, Pein had been having his way with him for the last 6 months, and he found that whenever he resisted, he'd be punished in whatever way Pein deemed appropriate.

Before the raven could respond quietly as he always did, Pein shoved him forward and off his lap, causing him to fall face first into the bed, before strong tanned fingers wrapped around his limp length, bringing it to life.

"Ah!"

As the red-head stroked the beautiful ebony-haired boy, he placed his long fingers into the writhing boys mouth, ordering him to suck, and to get the plenty wet, or it would be as painful as last time, once he was satisfied with the wetness of his fingers, he pulled them out tauntingly, before forcing the raven to turn towards him, while freeing his cock from its confinements.

"I want you to suck my dick and get it nice and slick." He ordered huskily, smirking down evilly at the young Uchiha, before bending over the boys form while he sucked his rather large member, and inserting a finger into the tight entrance.

It always baffled him how he could fuck the boy so many times and still his entrance always managed to stay as tight as a fucking virgins ass, he grunted as the raven beneath him deep throated him, letting out a groan as Sasuke's moan vibrated all around his cock, he inserted another finger and another until he had all three in the boys anus, stretching him expertly, though pulling away when he felt himself close to his orgasm, he pulled his fingers out and commanded the raven get on all fours.

The young teen braced himself tensely as he felt the tip of Pein's rather large dick at his tight entrance, shutting his eyes tightly, he let out a pained cry when the Akatsuki leader forced himself into Itachi's delicious baby brother's hole, giving the raven a moment to adjust before brutally ramming himself into the paler body, moaning in ecstasy, grunting as Sasuke's walls clenched around him, giving him immense pleasure.

"Does that feel good?" He asked lustfully, moving his lips to suckle on a pale earlobe.

"Unh!" Smirking, Pein reached below and grabbed hold of Sasuke's stiff cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts, biting down onto a pale creamy shoulder savagely, almost desperately shoving himself deeper into the younger boys hot and tight entrance, hitting

His prostate dead on, giving Sasuke unwanted pleasure.

The younger of the two bit his lip angrily, his eyes clenched shut tightly, feeling something tear inside him before hot liquid began to leak out his anus, this always happened occasionally, it was never that Pein didn't stretch or lubricate himself well enough, it was just that somehow his ass always managed to stay so firkin tight.

But that still didn't stop the raven from hating the Akatsuki leader, this man had taken away his brother, and now he was raping him almost every day, and for that he hated him with a burning passion, and he swore that one day he'd get revenge for his brother and himself.

---

It was a few hours later, and Sasuke was lying on his stomach, starring out one of the three-story high windows longing, there was a large oak tree that stretched up as high as the Akatsuki base, and many others, that came in handy for hiding the hideout.

Sighing Sasuke attempted to sit up, but let out a pained cry when he felt jolts of pain shoot up his spine causing him to flop back down in pain, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes.

"Need help getting cleaned up?" A familiar voice asked.

Sasuke let out another sigh, turning towards the familiar red-head, before nodding his head pathetically answering with a pathetic "Yes."

The tall slender red-head smirked, walking over towards the whimpering raven, petting his head soothingly, looking at the damage the leader had caused, there was cum and blood drizzling out of Sasuke's entrance and he had numerous scratches all over his body.

"Alright, I'm going to go get a bath ready for you, I'll be right back."

"Not like I'm going anywhere." The pale ebony-haired mumbled ruefully, causing the red-head to chuckle.

When steam began to flow out of the bathroom the ruby-haired boy came back out, going over towards the raven, helping him sit up gently, careful not to let him sit on his bum to long, before picking him up bridal style, taking him to the steaming bath tub, kneeling down and placing him down into the water gently, smiling as Sasuke visibly relaxed.

"Alright then, let's get you cleaned up." Sasori stated, pushing his sleeves up to his elbows before grabbing the scented watermelon body wash and a soft sponge, squirting it out and rubbing it into the sponge, causing suds to form.

As Sasuke sat in the bath he quietly hummed while Sasori cleaned him, leaning into his gentle touches dazedly.

"Hey...Sasori?" He asked biting his lip nervously.

"Yes?"

"Well...why'd you decide to join the Akatsuki?" He asked curiously, looking up into dark olive green eyes, his face portraying the image of a child who was wondering if they'd just done something wrong.

There was a moment of silence while Sasori continued to wash the ravens beautiful blue/black hair, pouring water over him to rinse the suds out, telling the younger to close his eyes.

"When I was younger, probably around your age, my father had found out I was gay, I'd been in my room making out with my boyfriend, Aoi, who my parents thought was just a friend, and when my father caught us, he refused to accept it, and decided to get me homeschooled and told me never to see him again, but I refused to listen to him and always managed to sneak out to meet up with him, it lasted a few months until my dad caught me sneaking out my window, after that he had me on lock down, I was rarely ever allowed out of his sight," He paused for a moment, looking down at me, smiling slightly.

"Well, after that, I started causing him problems, refusing to eat, stealing stuff he'd really need, and then one day...I'd made him late for work so...that's when the beatings started, if I ever even attempted to cause any trouble, he'd beat me until I was unconscious, my mother never did anything though, no matter how much I begged..."

Sasuke looked up at the red-head when his hands clenched, laying his palm over one of his clenched hands, causing the other to sigh and relax slightly.

"One day the beatings went as far as to him using weapons..."

"What...what type of weapons?"

"Whips, knives, chains, the works...but one day...I was in my room, still recovering from one of his recent beatings and I heard a knock at my window...it was Aoi...I guess my father must've seen him climbing up my window because the next thing I knew he was charging into my room with a knife, trying to stab Aoi, he ended up dropping the knife and him and Aoi started beating the shit out of each other..."

Sasuke frowned, "Then what?"

"My father was on top of Aoi, choking him...and I grabbed the knife and stabbed him...I'm not sure how many times I did, but all I remember is Aoi pulling me away and grabbing the knife..."

"After that we ran away, we traveled all over the country for quite some time."

Sasuke starred at Sasori as he smiled slightly reminiscing in his memories, a look of adoration and content gracing his features.

"After a couple of years, we'd settled down in a small apartment around Konoha, and for a while we were happy, he had a construction job and I worked part-time at a convenience store..."

He paused and let out a long sigh, looking tired and somewhat regretful, he cast his eyes to the ground playing with the hem of his Akatsuki coat, letting out another sigh before looking up at the raven and continuing.

"That's when I met Deidara; he came in to buy some cigarettes..."

"Wait a minute, is Deidara the reason you joined the Akatsuki!?"

"Yes, he's also the reason allot of the other members joined also, including Itachi."

"What?"

--

**A/N: GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! Hello my gorgeous, loyal readers!! I missed you all so much, but fret not; the queen of cliffhangers is back!! I'm sooo excited about the sequel, I have no idea if it'll be as good as **_'No Matter What'_** but I'll try my best, sorry I didn't update sooner, but I just moved, and I've been busy with school, I also plan to join the anime club, and I just finished unpacking my stuff, so I've been super busy, but I managed to squeeze in time to write, it's not as long as I'd like it to be, but I tried, well, gots to go for now, off to the library!! Until Next Time!**


	2. You're Back

Disclaimer: Whatever

Warning: Rated M

Chapter 2

(Bark) (Bark)

"Gin!" A powerful deep voice commanded, causing the dog to turn its head, letting the butterfly he'd been chasing get away, he whined but bounded up to his master obediently, looking up at him adorably.

"Come on boy, time to go home." The tall raven ordered, scratching the silver-haired mutt behind the ear affectionately.

Sighing he turned, the dog following happily, sniffing around curiously, stopping when he smelled an unfamiliar scent, causing the raven beside him to stop also, he looked into the direction Gin had his nose pointed to, narrowing his eyes when he heard rustling, he reached a hand behind himself to grip his gun, his free hand clenching into a tight fist.

He poised himself expertly, leaning back on his left leg, shoulders tense, Gin growled low in his throat, his back arching angrily, the hairs standing on end.

"Itachi, Itachi." A deep, velvet voice chimed, before a tall masculine man stepped out of the bushes, a smug grin spread across his mouth, "You never cease to amaze me, you actually survived the bombing?"

"No, I jumped out the window when you took Sasuke." The raven growled, his eyes turning a frighteningly dark shade of red.

"Hm, you don't say, well that's too bad, maybe I should've planned your death out better," The leader pondered, looking mockingly thoughtful only causing the ravens glare to turn full force, "I should've strapped you down and made your brother watch as you got raped and then killed, oh that would be such a lovely sight, I can just imaging the pure look of horror on his face." He chided his tone just as casual as if he were talking about what to have for dinner.

"Oh well, third time's the charm right? But it's your fault all of this has happened you know? If you hadn't left the Akatsuki, Sasuke would be safe, and I wouldn't have scarred that beautiful face of yours." He told, grinning as he referred to the scars under the ravens red eyes.

Itachi growled, clenching his fists tightly, hearing Gin growl defensively, and causing Pein to notice him for the first time.

"Oh? What's this? You got yourself a dog? Did you miss Sasuke so much that you got a pet to keep you company?" He mocked, starring down at the dog harshly, causing Gin to angrily bark back, his muzzle pulling back in a fearsome snarl, barring his sharp teeth.

"Oh, and he's feisty to, just like Sasuke, oh how I've enjoyed his company, I can't blame you for giving in and fucking him into the mattress knowing you were brothers, he is one hot piece of ass."

"Fuck you, you sick bastard, don't talk about him as if you own him." The eldest Uchiha ordered, glaring harshly.

"Oh but Itachi, I do own him, I'm the one who's fucking him every day."

"Yes, and while your fucking him, who do you think he's thinking about? Certainly not you, he's probably screamed my name out after you make him cum, thinking about **my** hands touching him, **my** cock inside him, **my** face, **my** body." He taunted, already feeling the possessive aura coming from the red-head, oh how he loved to play with people's minds.

"You're going to regret that." He growled.

Itachi smirked, knowing he had just gained the upper hand.

"Regret it or not, he will never harbor any likeable feelings for you Pein, I can already tell he's worked his charm on you, and your falling for him, and falling for him hard." He mocked, causing the red-head to become more angered.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving, come on Gin." The dog growled one last time at the leader of the Akatsuki before following his master, leaving Pein alone in the clearing.

Little did he know the Uchiha had not left, he was hiding in the bushes, ready to follow the red-head and find Sasuke.

'_Sasuke, I'm coming, I'll find you I promise._'

-----

Sasuke tiredly rubbed his eyes when he heard something bump into his wall, groaning quietly he pulled the covers over his head, attempting to go back to sleep, but unfortunately for him, the ruckus continued, getting louder.

He sat up in his bed frustrated, jumping out of his bed and going to the door, frowning when he heard someone curse, cautiously he opened the door a crack, his frown deepening when he saw a green haired man dressed in all black.

"Who are you?" He asked, stepping out of his room, his small feet making padding noise.

The man whirled around to face him in a panic, gulping in fright, it wasn't Zetsu he could tell that much, closing his door behind him he took a small step forward, cocking his head to the side with a curious expression on his delicate features.

"Uh...I'm uh..."

"Aoi!?"

They both turned to the sound of the voice and saw Sasori standing at the end of the hall, his pale face covered in shock, before he walked to him quickly, stopping when he was at least 5 feet from the green haired man.

"Sasori..."

"What are you doing here?"

"Um...I came here to scope out the area..." The man now identified as Aoi replied, starring at the red-head in shock.

"Scope out the area? For what?"

Aoi turned to look at Sasuke, before looking back at Sasori, he didn't have to say anything, Sasori already having figured it out, the olive-eyed red-head sighed, smiling sheepishly at the confused raven, he was watching the both with confused onyx eyes, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Sasori, is this that guy you were telling me about?" Sasuke decided to ask, looking at the Akatsuki member for an answer.

He sighed but nodded to the Uchiha, glancing back at Aoi who was staring at him blankly, his dark violet eyes narrowed as he examined the red-head, wanting to ask so many questions, but he refrained, opting for starring at him.

"Sasuke, why don't you go back to you room?"

"...mm...okay." The raven replied, throwing one last glance at the tan green-haired man before entering his room once more, closing the door behind before pressing his ear to the door, now normally he wasn't an eavesdropper, because it was certainly an un-Uchiha way of acting but he couldn't help himself, curiosity getting the better of him.

"_So you're working for him now?_"

"_Yes...I didn't know you were working for the Akatsuki...if I did I wouldn't have-_"

"_Come here? Why is that?_"

"_I wouldn't be sounding hurt if I were you._"

"_And why is that?_"

"_Because if I recall, you're the one who walked out on me with that god for saken blonde idiot!_"

"_I didn't walk out on you-_"

"_Call it what you will, but you still left._"

After that there was silence, and Sasuke almost thought they had left before he heard someone sniff, "_I'm sorry...I just...didn't want to get you involved..._" He heard the red-head whisper, he heard a rustle of clothing and he assumed they must've been embracing now.

"_You could've at least bothered to give me an explanation, you just up and left, leaving only a god damn note._"

There was no reply, but the raven didn't wait for one, feeling intrusive enough he went back to bed, wondering what the green haired man had meant when he said he'd come to scope out the area.

An image of Itachi suddenly came to mind and he smiled ruefully before letting sleep take him, tears stinging the corners of his eyes but her didn't let them fall, drifting into sleep after moments passed.

----

After their encounter, Sasori lead Aoi to his bedroom, stopping when he got to the end of halls to see anyone was coming, when the cost was clear he'd proceed to drag the green-haired man until they finally reached their destination.

"So Itachi's alive?" Sasori asked, leaning against his door, starring at the ground.

"...Yes, and he wants Sasuke back." He replied, coming up to stand in front of his ex-lover, "And he's planning on blowing up the hideout..." he added, "and that's why I came, I knew you were here so I..."

"So you could warn me?" He finished, looking up at him.

"Yes..."

They stared at each other blankly, olive green starring into violet purple, neither had noticed that Aoi had moved and was now pressing himself against the other, their faces inches apart, lips almost touching but not quite yet.

"Aoi I-" The green-haired man didn't let him finish, pressing his lips to the red-heads, while snaking his arms around his waist, bringing him even closer, his knee making its way in between his thighs, grinding against his now apparent hard-on.

"Ungh, A-Aoiii..."

The older of the two smirked, sucking the red-heads tongue into his mouth, letting his hands roam under the teens shirt, groping and tweaking anything he could get his hands on, while the other moaned at the sensations, enjoying the much wanted attention.

"Aoi I-"

(_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again_)

The Akatsuki teen pulled away quickly, gasping for breath as he listened to Fall for you by Second Seranade play on his phone, before fixing his shirt and going to his desk where his phone lay, he picked up quickly, muttering a quick hello.

"_Sasori I need you to bring Sasuke to my office now._"

"Oh, but he's sleeping right now Pein-sam-"

"_I don't care; bring him to my room **now**._"

"Uh, yes Pein-sama." He replied shakily, hanging up quickly before going over to his window, he opened it quickly and stuck his head out, searching for any signs of anyone, before motioning for Aoi to come.

"Take the path down there, and be careful, I'm not sure if the areas guarded, you have to go now." He ordered, turning to look into sad violet eyes.

"...Alright." The greenette replied, swinging a leg over the frame stopping to look at the red-head a moment, "I still love you Sasori...always have." he said, before jumping onto a nearby branch, climbing down before taking off into a sprint into the forest until he disappeared from sight.

The red-head watched the path his previous lover had taken, before shutting the window and going to Sasuke's room, the leader had sounded mad, and he could only imagine what was to come for the poor Uchiha boy.

He opened the door quietly, going over to the canopy bed, he starred down at the young boys sleeping form, not having the heart to wake him but he relented, shaking the boy gently, causing him to stir but not wake.

"Sasuke, come on, you got to wake up for me ok?"

"Mm...wha?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke but Pein wants you in his office a sap."

The raven whimpered but got up, rubbing his eye tiredly like a child, causing the puppeteer to smile, but it left as quickly as it came, it was at times like these that the red-haired Akatsuki member resented his leader for treating such a fragile boy in such a manner.

"Here, come on I'll carry you, get on my back." He ordered helping the teen get on his back before he stood up, making sure he was on right before heading out of the room, the boy was extremely light since Pein rarely allowed him to eat without his permission.

"Why are we going to his office?" The teen asked sleepily, resting his head against the shoulder, not really comprehending what was going on.

"I don't know he just wants you there now." He replied, feeling him tighten his grip on his shoulders.

They stopped abruptly when they came to two grand oak doors, the red-head knocked gently, hearing the leader mutter a 'come in' he pushed the door open walking in before setting the raven on his feet.

"You may go now Sasori."

"Yes Pein-sama." He replied, shooting a wary smile at Sasuke before exiting, leaving a frightened Sasuke in front of a predatory looking Pein.

"Sasuke."

----

****

A/N: Please don't hate me!!! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated for this story in so long but I've been busy and I just completely lost all want to write this story, I almost considered giving it to someone else to write, but I didn't, so now I'm back and hoping you don't hate me!!! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next will be a bit...darker, maybe I'm not sure yet, but PLEASE REVIEW!!! EVE IF IT'S FLAMES I"LL TAKE WHAT I CAN GET!!!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


	3. You Are Alive

Disclaimer: No, never have, never will...T.T

Warning: ....sigh...Rated M, I shouldn't have to remind you, you should be mature enough to know if you can handle this, and if not, well that's not really my problem.

Chapter 3

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, biting his plump bottom lip nervously, starring down at the ground, not wanting to look into the terrifyingly serious dark emerald eyes.

Pein leaned back in his chair, watching the raven through narrowed eyes,

"Come over here." The commanding voiced ordered terrifyingly, motioning for the younger to come forward and to his side.

Slowly and shakily, Sasuke followed the order, standing on front of the pierced man, starring at the ground, when he got to the leaders side he felt Pein grab his arms roughly, pulling him forward and onto his lap, his muscular tan arms wrapping around the slender pale waist.

He rested his head atop the creamy white shoulder, noting the bite marks he'd given him were beginning to fade away.

He starred at the pale shoulder not really thinking until suddenly what Itachi had said suddenly came to his mind.

__

"And while you're fucking him, who do you think he's thinking about? Certainly not you, he's probably screamed my name out after you make him cum, thinking about **my** hands touching him, **my** cock inside him, **my** face, **my** body."

Growling viscous, he dug his teeth into the soft skin, tasting copper in his mouth, he swallowed it and sucked greedily, feeling Sasuke's heavy breathing against his neck, it wasn't long before he became aroused.

Standing up, he gripped the smaller boy's buttocks, pulling him to his chest tightly, his mouth still on his shoulder.

He laid him down on his desk, shoving everything out of the way, he'd been fantasizing about taking the lovely Uchiha on his desk for quite some time now and he wasn't going to miss this opportunity.

He paused as he was pulling down the dark blue sweats off the slim white thighs, seeing that the raven was already half hard.

Smirking, he took hold of the erect shaft; squeezing it gently and emitting a delicious mewl from the ravens beautifully shaped lips, his cock hardening from the pure pleasure of hearing the raven moan.

He wanted to make a snide comment as he normally would but couldn't bring himself to do so at the moment, shaking his head he leant down and took the tip of the pre-cum covered cock into his mouth, milking it gently, he felt gentle small hands grip his shoulders need fully, sharp fingernails digging into his skin.

Chuckling he took more into his mouth, sucking and licking, gradually taking more and more in until he had it all in his mouth and down his throat, he hummed and sucked painfully slow, the ravens hips bucking up for more but he held them down firmly, continuing his slow torture.

He stopped when he felt the Uchiha close to reaching his climax, licking his lips sadistically, and all too familiar gleam in his eyes.

Sasuke watched pleading, feeling his erection pulse painfully, as Pein pulled away, looming over him while he starred down at him with raw lust in his eyes, another hint of an emotion but Sasuke couldn't decipher it.

The Akatsuki member lowered his pants and boxers, releasing his aching member; he pulled the raven up and sat him down on his office chair, ordering him to suck his cock, his eyes narrowed lustfully.

The younger blushed, nodding before leaning forward, opening his mouth and taking in the large member, he widened his mouth to take in more, swallowing past his gag reflex and humming, bobbing his head back and forth, squeezing his eyes shut as the member in his mouth pulsed with pleasure.

"Mm, that's a good boy, keep it up." He panted out, fisting his hand into the dark locks, bucking his hips into the hot, wet cavern in need, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back, eyes rolling to the back of his head, he'd taught the little raven well.

When he felt close to reaching his climax he pulled back on the hair, the small mouth releasing his thick cock while the cold air struck his erection, hardening it even more.

"Bend over, on the desk, now." He ordered, sitting down in his chair, inching it forward, admiring the view of the pale cheeks, smirking he took hold of them, massaging them gently, before spreading them apart, he hear a startled gasp when he neared his face and blew into the small opening, before he darted his tongue out to lick along the entire line.

He twirled it around the entrance, teasing the opening by forcing his tongue in slowly and removing it, he focused on getting it nice and slick, until he finally pulled back, satisfied with his work, which now had the Uchiha panting and shivering.

He stood up and placed his cock at the opening, before thrusting in, emitting a delicious scream from him, numerous moans of pleasure coming out from his small delicate mouth as Pein hit his prostate dead on, grinding into him deliciously fast and hard.

"Ung, nhg, h-hah." All the sweet harmonic noises sent waves of pleasure all over his body and to his dick, hardening it inside the raven, who moaned at the feeling.

Licking his lips he slipped his hand down the beautiful porcelain smooth thighs and gripped the hard length pleasurably, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Nya!" Sasuke panted heavily, tears streaming down his cheeks from the sheer pleasure of it all; it wasn't long before he came with a scream, breathing heavily.

Pein smirked, keeping his pace the same before he came inside, groaning.

----

Sasuke starred up at the ceiling bored, he'd passed out after the little office incident, and he was now thinking about how things were, contemplating his feelings for the ginger-haired man, there were times when he did feel a slight twinge of affection towards him but when he was abusive and cruel he was scared stiff...the odd thing was...he'd never felt hate towards the man, just sadness.

Sighing he turned over on his side, stretching his sore muscles, before relaxing into the fluffy bed, pulling the comforter over his body, he tensed when he heard the door open but shut his eyes tightly, feigning sleep.

"I need you to find out who's working for him, where he lives, what his job is and what he's planning, understand?" He heard Pein growl out angrily.

"Yes Pein-sama, but I already took the liberty of finding where he lives, he's staying in an apartment somewhere in downtown Sunagakure, but if I mat Pein-sama, didn't you already kill Itachi?"

Sasuke held back a gasp, his eyes shooting open, Itachi was...alive, that was all that ran through his head, he shut his eyes quickly, trying not to tremble, letting the Uchiha composure take over so he could relax.

"Shut up!" He whispered loudly, "Sasuke doesn't need to know that." He growled his voice dangerously low, "Now get out of here and do as you're told, leave the file."

Sasuke held back tears, shifting in his position before sitting up, looking over at the Akatsuki leader, who look startled to see the raven awake, "Sasuke, did you just wake up?"

"Ya." He grumbled rubbing his eyes, to Pein it may have seemed like he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes but in reality he was trying not to cry.

"Oh, that's good." He sat down beside the raven patting his head affectionately, before planting a soft kiss on his forehead, which caused the raven to blush.

"I'm going to take a trip, I won't be back until Friday, Sasori will look after you, don't cause any trouble, understood?" He asked, standing up, while fixing his jacket.

"Ok." He replied shyly, keeping his gaze on the ground.

"I'll see you soon." And with that he was gone, leaving Sasuke confused and flustered, the raven shook his head and looked around the room blankly, before he zeroed in on a white file...

Standing up he walked to the desk where it lay and picked it up, flipping it open, he dropped back on the desk, tears welling up in his eyes, it was a picture of Itachi exiting an apartment building, with a large grey dog...

"Gin?" He'd kept him, in almost every picture Gin was with him, he was wagging his tail tongue hanging out of his mouth happily.

He tensed when he heard the door click open and closed the file dropping back on the desk ad jumping back onto the bed, Pein came back and smirked at the raven, "Forgot something," he picked up the file and walked towards the raven, pecking him on the lips tenderly before going back to the door, waving goodbye.

Sasuke sat on the bed starring down at the comforter, Itachi was alive, really alive, biting his lip, he stood up, frowning when he saw a blue piece of paper, picking it up he saw that it was an address, and above it said, Uchiha, Itachi whereabouts.

This was Itachi's address? Gulping, he opened the dresser and placed the paper in it, sitting down on the bed, he starred across the room at the wall, he didn't know how long went by until Sasori came into the room with a tray of food, smiling gently at him.

"Hey there, brought you breakfast, you can take a shower after this and then we can go outside if you want...Sasuke?" He moved forward, setting the tray on the bed, kneeling in front of the crying raven.

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

"He...he's alive?" He asked looking into the worried hazel colored eyes that soon turned shocked and widened, starring into his onyx eyes in shock.

"W-what?"

"Itachi! HE'S ALIVE!!! AND YOU KNEW!!!" He screamed, pulling away angrily, starring at him miserably, "Why!? Why didn't you tell me!!!??? You let me cry myself to sleep night after night, knowing my brother was still alive!?!?!?!?"

"Sasuke, please understand, I couldn't-"

"NO! GET OUT!!! I HATE YOU!!!"

Sasori flinched back, standing up slowly; he watched the raven huddle himself in a ball, rocking back and forth, tears streaming down his face.

Sighing, he moved away from the bed before exiting the room, leaving the crying raven alone.

---

****

A/N: GYAAHH!!! I AM SO SORRY!!!! Really I am, I know it's always taken forever for me to update, so I apologize for that, anyways, I can't believe I'm barely on Ch.3, but don't worry, I've already started on Ch.4 and I've already got ideas for Ch.5 so I hope I can get those out soon, but thank you for those of you who have been patient with me, well that's all for now, feel free to read my other stories, ^.^

OH!!! For those of you who have read 'No Matter What' I'm thinking about adding another chapter, which is why it is no longer complete, but don't worry, it's really just an extra, so no worries, well thank you all!!! ^///^


	4. The Escape

Disclaimer: (T,T) Fuck You

Warning: ....sigh...Rated M, I shouldn't have to remind you, you should be mature enough to know if you can handle this, and if not, well that's not really my problem.

Chapter 4

A long-haired silver dog watched outside the large window boredly, yawning widely while his master typed away furiously at is computer, sighing and growling every now and then, however, his large ear lifted slowly when he heard footsteps, leaping onto his feet he starred out the window, a low rumble sounding from his throat, causing the long-haired raven to pause in what he was doing, glancing at the alays gentle dog who rarely ever growled.

"Gin, what is it-" He was interupted by a knock, frowning he stood up, looking through the peep hole, seeing Aoi, he opened the door, stepping aside to allow the green haired lad to enter his apartment.

"Did you scope the area out?" He asked, going to his kitchen and grabbing a kettle, filling it with water before setting it atop the stove, turning it on, and glancing at his friend who remained quiet, tipping the raven off that something was wrong.

"You ran into Sasori?" He stated, more than asked, watching as the greenette(**a/n**:_ I know not a real word but play along_) stroked Gin's ear fondly, causing the dogs tongue to droop out of his mouth as his tail wagged happily.

"Yes and also..." He paused, wondering if he should continue, he cringed when he was met with a steely gaze, "I ran into Sasuke also..." Itachi's hand gripped the tootting kettle violently, turning his knuckles white.

A tense silent moment passed, Gin glancing between their guest and his master, his head tilted, one ear perked up confusedly, before he stood on all fours, padding over to his master happily, rubbing his head against his leg, causing the ravens hand to loosen, he sighed, lifting it up and pouring the green tea into two cups, placing them on a tray before going back into the living room, handing the greenette his tea before taking his own, placing the tray on the coffe table in the center of the room.

"Was he...." He paused, his dark eyes narrowing, "Was he alright?"

"...he seemed a bit battered but he looked healthy..." He replied, starring down at his tea, clearing his throat he looked up at the Uchiha, "Anyways, Pein has gone away on a buisness trip, he won't be back until Friday."

Itachi nodded, setting down his cup, "Did you set the bombs up?" He asked, watching as Aoi took out a rolled up paper, un-rolling it onto the table, they were blue prints, certain areas were circled with red ink.

"Yes, I set them up in areas where the building was more prone to collapse easier." Itachi nodded, looking over the paper, "We need to get Sasuke out of there before Friday, Pein will probably come rushing back when he finds out he's gone."

"Alright, would you like me to go and retrieve him?"

"No, I'll go." He replied, standing up, _I'll come for you Sasuke...just wait for me...___

---

A small petite frame nervously sat on top of the window frame of his room, he looked down, gulping, it was **reeeeaaaally** high, now don't get him wrong, he really did want to get out of here, but the whole reason for escaping was to **live**, not break his neck and die.

Shaking his head, he retreated back into the room, going over to the large canopy king-sized bed, he pulled off the blankets, going for the sheets before sitting down on his bum, going to work at tying them together securely, before wrapping it around the beds banister.

Shakily, he drew in a breath, throwing the make-do rope out the window before gripping it tightly before climbing down, slowly, he shimmied down, freezing when he heard footsteps, turning his head ever so slightly, he saw Hidan and Kakuzu, making out furiously, practically wripping the others clothes off.

He felt himself blush before he continued his way down, just a little more to go, but yet again he felt his blood run cold when he felt himself falling, looking up, he saw sheets untying.

__

HOLY FUCK!!!!

He swallowed back the scream that attempted to rip it's way out of his throat, shutting his eyes tightly as he felt his back connect with something soft, before crashing to the floor.

__

...am I dead?...

Slowly, he peeked an eye open, looking around, he sat up, rubbing his sore but, the bushes bellow him had broken his fall! Oh never had he been so greatful to plants in his life, he swore on his life that if he made it through this he would make his own garden in honor of these beautiful life-saving bushes.

Shaking leaves out of his hair, he stood up, looking around, Hidan and Kakuzu hadn't even heard him over the noise of eachothers moans, thankfully, they were the only ones patroling the area.

Inching his way past them, hidden by the trees, he broke into a dead sprint, running with every last bit of his strength, he dodged the many trees, jumping over any stumps or roots in his way.

__

If I can just get to the city, maybe I'll have a chance of finding him...please be there Itachi...

---

Itachi prepared himself swiftly, getting ready to go find Sasuke, everything had been set up, as soon as he got Sasuke out, they'd wait until Pein got back to blow the place up.

Just as he finished preparing Aoi ran into the room frantically, his eyes wide and face shocked and confused.

"Sasori just called-"

"How does he have your number-"

"I don't know, he works for a pretty big organization, finding out my number would probably be a cinch for him, but thats beside the point!" He yelled, shaking his head, the raven starring at him confused.

"Then what is it?"

"Sasuke's gone."

Itachi's blood ran cold, his heart freezing in his chest, "What?" He choked out, starring at the greenette.

"Apparently Sasori went to check on him, and he was no where to be found, he had to contact Pein, their sending out their best to bring him back, he just thought you should know."

Shaking his head, the raven put on his jacket, walking out of his room, and to the front door.

"Where the hell are you going!?"

"Where do you think!? He could be anywhere, and with the way he is, anything could happen, I refuse to just sit around and wait, GIN!" The silver haired dog leapt to his masters side.

"Come on boy." With that he slammed the door, walking out.

----

__

Blergh!

A petite body heaved violently, throwing up for the thrid time, nothing but water spilling onto the ground, he hadn't eaten in a few days since Pein hadn't ordered anyone to feed him and he'd just pushed himself to his limits.

Sniffing, he sat up, looking around weakly, he wandered into a park in the center of the city, there weren't many people, considering it was around 11 o'clock.

But there were still some bustling people here and there.

Sighing, he leant his head against the bench he was sitting in front of, feeling to weak to stand and sit on it, he reached into his pocket, pulling out the blue piece of paper with Itachi's address.

He'd already memorized it, but he wanted to look at it, biting his lip, he felt a few stray tears run down his pale cheeks, finally, he could find his brother and be reunited with him again.

He just had to find this address, maybe he could ask someone...

"Well, hellooo there." The raven looked up, glarring at a sleazy looking buisness man, he reaked of alcohol, he was a short somewhat chubby man with a receding hairline, his face was flushed and he seemed to be having a hard time standing, judging by his swaying.

"Back off old man," He growled, slapping away the hairy hand that had attempted to touch him,

"Oooh, you're a fiesty one, how's about you and me go to a hotel and have some 'fun', eh?" He asked, grinning, letting out another breath of beer.

"Get away from me." he growled, standing up weakly, stalking off as best as he could with the aching in his head, he jerked when he felt the man pull his arm back.

"Aw, don't be like that, I'll pay you 200,000 yen(**a/n**: around $2,000 american dollars, I think ), how's that sound?" He whispered, nipping at his ear sending a digusted shudder through his body.

"No means no you jackass!" Sasuke gasped when he was pulled away from the man, he frowned, looking up, feeling his eyes widened as the man in front of him punched the drunk old man.

"I..."

---

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HIM!!!! People don't jut fucking disappear without a single fucking person noticing him!! Now find him or I'll serve your fucking balls to my DOGS!!!!"

The cell phone in the tan mans hand shattered as it was thrown against the wall violently, falling to the ground in pieces as he ran a frustrated hand through his ginger colored hair.

His dark emarald eyes narrowed in fury, how could he have just escaped without anyone noticing!? The entire area was monitered 24/7, no one had ever successfully gotten away, and with a fucking sheet for rope no less!

He growled an angry 'come in' when he hear a knock at his door, turning to see Sasori enter the room.

"I am holding you **fully** responsible for this Sasori, you were supposed to be watching him!" He roared, slamming his fist into his desk, crumbling the wood.

"He was upset Pein-sama, I didn't want to make him feel any worse, so I figured I would give him some time to cool off." The red-head replied in a monotone.

"And just **what** was he upset about!?"

Sasori didn't reply, his olive green eyes half-lidded and emotionless.

"WELL!?"

"He found out Itachi was alive, I don't know how, but he did..." He replied cooly, sighing when he hear his leader fall back into his chair, shocked.

"If I may sir..."

Emarald eyes starred at him sharply, allowing him to continue.

"You are allowing this to get far too personal, Madara-sama is not pleased..." He watched his leader pale ever so slightly, before he shook his head.

"This isn't about me **or** him, this about our reputation, how will the organization look if we couldn't even keep a fucking 17 year old boy, with no fighting ability or skill what so ever, from getting away?"

The red-head nodded, of course he knew that, but he also knew that Sasuke had worked his charm on the leader, and Pein wasn't about to let him go, after all, he was a very, posessive man.

---

A/N: I'm alive!!! Yes, yes, I know, where the hell have I been, well, I was grounded from the computer for ditching school, yes that's right, I ditched school, I know I shouldn't have but I did, and not only did I but also you, had to pay for that, but it gave me a lot of time to think about this so, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it

¡(BTW)!

Also!!! I have an announcement to make, the reason I rarely write for this chapter or ever make them longer than this is because you don't review, and I know from the number of hits and favorites this story's on, that if all of you who favorite this story would review I would have more reviews, l**onger** chapters and **more** updates!!!

I'm not being mean it's just I **don't feel the love**!!! I **need** more reviews, so **PLEASE** I'm begging you guys, review more, critique me, flame me, praise me, I don't care just please for the love of Yaoi and all that is hot and gay, REVIEW!!!

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

RIGHT HERE!!!

PLEASE!!!!!!!!

I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS!!!


	5. Almost There

Disclaimer: (T, T) Fuck Off

Warning: ....sigh...Rated M, I shouldn't have to remind you, you should be mature enough to know if you can handle this, and if not, well that's not really my problem.

Chapter 5

"God dammit!" A pale fist rammed itself into a large wall, making a large fist-sized whole, splitting open the skin of the knuckles, blood dribbling out of the gashes.

He hadn't found Sasuke, and the dread of knowing something could have happened to him started to settle in, images of his dead lifeless body just lying somewhere were running through his mind, what if he'd been found by the Akatsuki, what if someone had tried to rape or attack him, what if someone had kidnapped him!? It was almost mid-night, who knew what could happen at that hour, especially in downtown Suna, of all the places.

Growling, he knelt down, attempting to calm his nerves, though he didn't see the point, he'd been a wreck the moment he'd stepped out of the apartment, he'd looked everywhere, the shops that stayed open late, every possible street the raven could have been on, hell, he'd even started asking if they'd seen him, showing them the most recent picture of Sasuke he had, no one had seen him.

He glanced to his side when he heard a whimper, seeing Gin's ears pulled back flat against his head, starring at his master sadly.

Smiling bitterly, the raven patted the dogs head gently, the dog leaning into the touch before licking the wound on his master's hand instinctively like he would himself.

"Come on Gin, we still have to check the park." With that he stood, the dog following him.

---

Dark obsidian eyes blinked up at the silver-haired man in front of him, noticing the perverted business man running away frightened, he noted that his savior had pulled him into his chest, blushing he shoved himself away from him, regretting the action when his head swam in dizziness, making him sway back and forth dizzily.

"Whoa there, come on ace, don't faint on me." The toothy man moved forward, steadying the raven to keep him from toppling over, smiling widely, reminding the young Uchiha of

Someone.

"You okay?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, getting a better look at the flushed raven, frowning he pressed his forehead to the smaller boys, narrowing his eyes slightly when he felt his hot skin, the kid was running a seriously high fever, and if he didn't know any better, he thought the boy was about to faint, if his drooping eyes and swaying were of any indication.

"Ok, come on short stuff, I'm taking you home with me."

"N-no, don't touch me." The raven protested, struggling weakly as he was picked up

Bridal style, but he ceased his struggling when his head swam again, he whimpered, digging his face into the crook of the man's neck, panting heavily.

"Okay, now I know why that pervert was trying to get you in bed." The silver-haired teen mumbled embarrassed, his cheeks turning slightly pink when he felt the raven's breath against his neck, if this kept up, he'd end up jumping the boy himself.

---

"Any sign of him?" Pein waited for an answer, sitting at his desk, hacking into Suna's camera's all over the area, his phone held in between his shoulder and ear as he typed furiously, fast forwarding to the last couple of hours.

"_I'm afraid not, we're still looking though, I've got all my best men all over the city, we'll be sure to find him._"

"You better." He growled before flipping his phone shut, setting it down, before scanning over the video footage, Sasuke wasn't in any of them, growling he went to the last video, fast-forwarding through it, he stopped when he saw the raven running out of a more secluded forest area, he seemed frazzled and frightened, his face flushed and panting.

Before running through a street and disappearing, narrowing his eyes, Pein went to the other video files opening the ones that had been near the area he'd seen Sasuke, glaring when he didn't see the raven in any of them.

He flipped his phone open, dialing the familiar number, pressing the cell to his ear, he waited while it rang, hearing the other line pick up, "Hidan, send some men to Sunagakure

Avenue, by the park." He growled, he heard the man give him a gruff reply before hanging up, he flipped his phone shut, pressing his hands to his face in frustration, he'd find his little raven, even if it meant destroying every last bit of the city to do it.

---

"I know, I know, but I couldn't just leave him."

"Yes you could have, you just chose not to, you don't know who he is Suigetsu, he could be a criminal!"

_Hm? Is someone talking? Oh god, my head...where am I?_

"Sh! Keep your voice down, you'll wake him up."

"I don't care, get him out of here!"

_Are they talking about me?...._

"No, this is my house Karin, you're just a tenant."

"Excuse me!?"

"I said keep your voice down! You'll wake him, now just leave me alone!"

The raven laid in the bed he'd found himself in and closed his eyes when the door to the small but tasteful room he'd awoken in, hearing a door shut before the bed dipped, he felt a cool hand remove the cloth that had been against his forehead, a palm and fingers pressing down to check if he was still warm, he assumed so when he felt a wet cloth be place over the top part of his face, liking how cool it felt against his flushed, hot skin.

(Sigh)

"Man, for a guy you sure are pretty..." The younger wanted to growl a sarcastic comment back but inwardly shook his head, calling him an idiot.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" He asked, opening his eyes to stare up at the startled green-eyed man.

"Well, yeah."

"...hn..."

"You've still got a bit of a fever so it's best if you stay in bed for now, do you have anyone I can contact for you?"

"N-no..."

"...alright then, you hungry?" He asked, setting a tray of delicious looking food in front of him, smiling at him carelessly.

"Yes..."

"Good, because I made a lot of food, so you better have brought your appetite," And with that the raven was digging into the food.

---

Itachi sighed, sitting down on the hard bench exhausted, he'd looked all over the park and had even run into some of the Akatsuki members but they hadn't had any luck finding the younger either, so he had come to two conclusions.

1. Sasuke was strategically planning what routes he took

or

2. Sasuke had extremely dumb luck

He was betting on the latter, when the raven had no clue where he was going, he was almost impossible to find, he'd leave barely any clues, and there would rarely ever be any trails to follow after him, and believe him he knew by experience.

Sighing, he glanced at the solver-haired dog that was sniffing the bench curiously, starring at the dark wood intensely, his dark blue eyes dilated as he recognized the familiar scent, he hadn't smelled it in a long time, it was faint but it was still there, but unfortunately that's where it ended, it had begun to lightly rain so any traces of the scent would be washed away.

"What is it boy?"

The dog whined, cocking his head at the bench, "Is it Sasuke?" He received a bark in reply, '_So he was here!? But the Akatsuki hasn't found him yet, maybe he went to find shelter or someone had taken him!?_' Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he decided to come back tomorrow morning, he'd scope out the area, Sasuke was bound to be around this area, he just had to be...

A/N: **HA! There I updated sooner than I normally do! Bwahahaha, not as long as I would have like but I think it was ok, so....on other news, me and my friend learned how to dance the carmelldansen by watching all the parodies of it on-line, and let me tell you, learning the steps is just part of it, keeping up is the **_really_** hard part! But we succeeded...well sort of, any who, please review! ^.^**


	6. Finally Together Again

Disclaimer:

Warning:

Chapter 6

Sasuke starred up at the night sky blankly, not a single emotion portrayed on his beautiful pale face.

'Itachi...I miss you...' He whimpered to himself and pulled up his knees up to his chest, resting his forehead on top of his knees.

"Sasuke-san?"

The raven looked up grouchily, raising a black brow, "Dinner's ready, if you feel up to eating come down stairs, okay?" Suigetsu said, smiling brightly at his guest before closing the door behind him, giving the boy his space.

"..." Sasuke starred at the door Suigetsu had just disappeared through and got of the window seat, padding over in his over-sized clothes to the door to follow after the silver-haired man, though he was only a few years older, around his 20's. He had been staying in the flat for about 2 week now and had become quite clingy, like a baby chick following its mother, he had no idea why but he felt safe when he was around and so thus started the trailing behind, but if he weren't following him around he was usually in his room.

When he arrived at the kitchen he sat down and watched as Suigetsu placed food onto his plate, smiling when he caught the raven's eye.

"I made the curry sauce a little spicier, since you don't like sweets and all." Sasuke allowed a very tiny smile to appear on his face before it disappeared and he dug into his food, eating his rice very slowly.

"So...Sasuke I've been meaning to ask...where you from are."

"..." The raven pause din his eating, looking down at the table before continuing his meal, when he swallowed his food he simply said, "Konohagakure..."

"Konoha!? W-what? Then what are you doing all the way over here!?"

"...I don't know..." He quietly replied before setting the chopsticks down and standing up, "Thank you for the meal..." He mumbled before heading up the stairs.

---

(Bark)(Bark)

"What is it Gin?"

The long-haired silver dog looked up at his master and pawed at the brick building, whimpering, causing his owner to frown and look up at the relatively new apartment building, he shook his head and took hold of the dogs collar and pulled him in the other direction, solemnly walking back towards the park.

Gin growled and pulled away from his master and bounded back towards the building, shoving through the swarms of people crossing the street, not litsening to Itachi's commands to come back, he made it across the street and stopped in his tracks when he came back to the familiar scent of Sasuke, he sniffed the area and sat back on his haunches, starring up at the glass doors.

A couple stepped out, too wrapped up in each other's eyes to notice in walk past them as the doors opened.

He lifted his nose in the air and sniffed the air, padding over to the stairs before climbing up them, following the familiar scent, it was faint but he could still sense it.

---

Suigetsu set the cleaned dishes on the drying rack before grabbing a rag to dry his hands, his thoughts lingering on a certain raven haired beauty.

He hadn't been eating all that much lately and he could tell he was losing a lot of weight already, he shook his head and set the rag down, he walked into the adjoined living room and sat down on the couch, turning the TV on, flipping through the channels and landing on the evening news.

'Welcome to channel 14News, on today's news, word of the dangerous famed Akatsuki organization has come to Suna, we have reports of the organization running amuck all over the city, civilians are cautioned to get home early and avoid going out after dark, moving on..."

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes at the mention of the name and un-consciously rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the familiar brand right at the end of his neck hair line.

(Scratch)(Scratch)

"Hm?" The silver-haired teen frowned and stood up, turning the TV off just as a picture of a familiar raven popped up on the screen, Sasuke Uchiha, under the picture while the newscaster explained how the teen had gone missing over a year ago.

Suigetsu opened the door and frowned when he didn't see anyone; he opened the door wider and stepped out.

"Huh." However, he didn't notice the over-sized dog sneak in past him and follow the now stronger scent, he stopped in front of another door and pushed it open with his muzzle, it opened easily and he peeked his head in before pulling his entire body through, his tongue lolled out to the side of his mouth when he saw the boy who had found him over a year ago in the alley.

"Woof!"

Sasuke's head shot up from its place atop his knees, and starred at the silver-haired dog sitting in front of him.

"G-Gin!?" The dog barked yet again and bounded forward, pouncing atop him and licking his face excitedly, panting excitedly to have finally found his master.

"W-what are you doing here boy?" He asked through his tears, wrapping his arms around the canine's torso tightly, digging his face into his mane as if though he was afraid the dog would disappear from in front of him.

"Sasuke did I hear a dog-wow, where the hell did he come from!?" Sasuke looked up and sniffled quietly, wiping his tears away.

"I-I don't know." Sasuke stroked the dog's ears affectionately, smiling down at the seemingly grinning Gin.

'_...wait...if Gin's here...then that means..._' The raven shot up and ran past the puzzled Suigetsu and out the front door, and towards the staircase, he took two at a time, stumbling a few times but he paid no mind, until he got to the bottom floor.

He darted outside and looked around, not taking notice to Gin who skidded to a halt, sniffing the air, he caught his master's scent and caught his sleeve, tugging it in the direction of Itachi.

Sasuke frowned but followed, pushing through the crowds of people.

'_Itachi, Itachi, where are you?_'

"SASUKE!" The raven froze and turned around in the direction of the voice, his eyes widening and filling with tears.

"Sasuke..." Itachi smiled and ran towards his beautiful younger brother, scooping him up into his arms and embracing him as tightly as he could.

"Itachi, Itachi, 'tachi..." Sasuke sobbed into his brother's chest, gripping onto his shirt, terrified that he would wake up and turn out all to be a dream.

"Sasuke, my beautiful Sasuke." Itachi whispered, taking the teary face into his palms and kissing every inch of it, his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, his chin and finally his lips, Sasuke cried harder, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck and pulling himself closer to his brother, never wanting to let go.

"I'll never let anyone take you away from me...never again..." He whispered, holding his brother, smiling down at him.

---

Suigetsu eyed the look-a-like ravens in front of him, slightly un-nerved by the almost identical features on both Uchiha's.

"So, you're Itachi Uchiha?" He asked, setting three cups of green tea on the coffee table, before taking a seat across from them, Sasuke took his cup of tea and sipped it carefully with one hand, keeping the other tightly and securely around his brother's arm.

"Yes, no words can express how grateful I am for you having taken care of my younger brother; I am forever in your debt."

The silver-haired teen blushed, "Uh-huh...it was no problem, and it was nice to have someone around the place besides just me." He replied, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Itachi smirked, glancing down at Sasuke; the younger raven was sipping his tea, his grip on Itachi tightening every now and then though he couldn't say he minded.

"So...you don't have to answer this but, what had you on the run in the first place Sasuke? I mean, when I first found you, you're body was covered in...(ahem)...well you know...my only guess since it involves Itachi is that you're dealing with the Akatsuki..."

Sasuke tensed up and looked up at Suigetsu; slowly he set his cup down and nodded, starring down at the tile floor.

"How do you know I was involved with Akatsuki?" Itachi asked, narrowing his eyes.

Suigetsu sighed and un-consciously rubbed his brand mark again, "I guess...you could say I was ...foolish..."

Sasuke sat up and lightened his hold on Itachi's arm at this, "What?"

"I had an older brother...Mangetsu Hozuki...we were poor since our parents died when we were young, so when he got an offer to join the akatsuki he joined...he brought me along too...we were okay for a few years but then he...he was killed on an assignment...I didn't have anywhere to go so they allowed me to stay on the condition that I would...do some things for some of the members...I was branded property of the Akatsuki...so that's how I heard about you..."

"Branded?"

He nodded turning around and lifting the hair at the nape of his neck up, he heard Sasuke gasp and allowed his hair to fall back down, before sitting back down.

"I see...but you managed to get out."

"Yes...I went back to school and discovered that my brother had a substantial amount of money set aside for me in case something ever happened to him, and I opened up the apartment complex with some of it..."

Itachi nodded, glancing at Sasuke who was starring at Suigetsu sympathetically.

Finally, finally they were together again.

---

"It's been 3 weeks! How can you not have found him by now?" The ginger-haired leader roared, slamming the subordinate into the wall behind him.

"We're sorry Pein-sama, but there is not a single trace of him, we've searched through the camera records of all the security cameras in the area and we haven't been able to find a single inclination as to where he is." He replied frightened, eyes wide.

"Get out of my office." He growled, shoving away from the young brunette before stalking to his desk, he heard the door slam closed and fell into his chair, glaring at the wall in front of him.

"Where the hell could he be? It may be a big city but how is it possible that not a single trace was left! FUCK!" He through a vase nearby at the wall he had been glaring at, panting and glaring harshly.

"...Itachi...that's got to be it...he's probably with him!" Pein stalked to his desk and grabbed his phone, calling the red-haired Akatsuki member.

"Sasori, gather some people to follow Itachi, don't let him out of your sight!" He snapped the phone shut and sat down in his chair, Sasuke was most definitely with Itachi, and there was no other place...

"I will find you Sasuke...and this time, I'll make you watch while I fuck and kill him..."

----

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BACK!!!! I'M FINALLY FINALLY BACK!!! I know it's not that long but I tried, I really, really tried!

TEARS! The brothers are finally united once again, but will they do now that Pein is tracking Itachi! Wait and see!!!!

Well, I am so sorry that I went on that stupid hiatus, but I think I should be able to update a bit more often now, so I hope you enjoy it!

Also, I have decided to rant on YouTube, please check out my video on YouTube, the link can be found on my profile!!!


End file.
